


Strawberry Scented

by lalaluma



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Come as Lube, Flavored Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaluma/pseuds/lalaluma
Summary: Chapter One:Caleb buys some strawberry flavored lube, and ends up walking away with a new toy.Chapter Two:Caduceus has noticed he can tell whenever Caleb has touched himself based on if he smells of strawberries.





	Strawberry Scented

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this unbeta'd in one setting. May have my beta read over it and fix any issues.
> 
> Clayleb discord I know you're out there. Let me in your club.
> 
> Edit: (hacker voice) I'm in

Caleb was not a man who liked spending a lot of money on frivolous things. Or rather, things  _ he _ deemed frivolous. He was more likely to buy a stack of paper and ink or incense than to indulge in something more expensive that he might want but have no practical use for. Which is actually kind of how he got to where he was today. 

 

See, Caleb was not particularly shy about the fact that he preferred the company of men. Well, more like the  _ idea _ of the company of men. His first time with an actual man had left him wanting more than satisfied, and so he’d stuck to toys from then on. But the problem was that he was out of lube at this point. Had been for a while. And it’s not like there were exactly a lot of small towns with sex shops. That was more of a big city thing, where you were more anonymous and less likely to run into your neighbor while browsing smutty books.

 

Caleb never really had the luxury of anonymity anymore. Not with the whole traveling in a large, very nosey group. He didn’t particularly mind, which had been why he answered honestly when asked about where he was going, and why he was now joined by Jester.

 

He’d really only meant to get lube. Caleb looked over their surprisingly wide collection, looking for something water based and cheap. Just something to get the job done. They had all kinds, some that promised an enchantment to boost endurance, others that claimed to heighten sensation, but neither had been something that really applied to Caleb. He was already plenty sensitive and endurance wasn’t really something one worried about on their own. He found that, for whatever reason, the cheapest one that was water based was strawberry scented and flavored, which didn’t bother him really, and so he grabbed a bottle a little larger than he’d normally get, seeing as the Mighty Nien didn’t really have a plan at the moment, and he was unsure of when he would get a chance to buy more.

 

Then he’d noticed Jester, who’s eyes sparkled with the same kind of look she got when she was about to pull a prank.

 

He walked over to her very calmly, and whispered “If you get us kicked out before I can buy anything, I will be very cross with you.”

 

“What? No,I wouldn’t!” Jester cried, but Caleb’s disbelieving look didn’t fade. “Okay, so normally I totally would, but they have something I’m actually interested in here.”

 

Caleb peered over her shoulder into a glass case. It hosted three shelves, with small toys on the top, more human sized and shapes on the second, bigger, more exotic toys on the third, and absolutely massive ones on the bottom of the case. Now, Caleb already had a dildo. It was human in size and general shape, though it was covered in bumps that felt very nice and stimulated him enough to get off, which was really the point anyway.

 

Jester was gesturing to a slightly bigger than average toy with ridges that spiraled to the curved tip, it was rainbow colored, and apparently could be enchanted to move or vibrate. It was impressive, for sure. “I’m a little surprised you aren’t thinking about getting this one,” Caleb teased, pointing to the orc dildo on the shelf below.

 

“Listen,” Jester started. “That one is nice and all, but if we ever need to dump out my haversack, first of all you guys are going to see a lot of toys already, but also I feel like if Fjord saw this in the pile it would hurt my chances of actually getting to bone him.”

 

Caleb hummed in thought. “Good point,” he agreed, skimming the shelves, but stopped at another dildo on the third shelf. It was translucent pink with a wider than usual head and decent length, which got more girthy the farther down it went, with a flared, slightly rounded base. The half elf behind the counter gave them both a knowing smile, her sandy hair in a long braid and her dress a green very low cut with a long slit that revealed a bit of lace at her hip.

 

“I see you two have found some things you like,” she practically sang. She stooped down to open the back of the case, revealing even more of her very exposed chest. She grabbed both of the toys they had been looking at and very gently placed them on the counter. “This one,” She motioned at the rainbow one with a bit of flare, as though she were selling them on something more luxurious. “has some very nice textures and length, good for all sorts of play, with a more rigid base so that it may be used with a harness.”

 

Jester cooed excitedly over that prospect, already digging through her pockets for her coin purse to see if she had enough for the toy and an enchantment. The shop keep turned her attention to Caleb, lifting the pink one. “This one is made of a softer material, that has about the same give as a real penis,” She held out the toy for him to feel, and he very cautiously gave the head a squeeze. It was still very much solid, but did have enough give that Caleb wasn’t worried that using it might result in a trip to the clinic. “And! The base is softer, with a suction grip,” She quickly slapped the toy down on the counter, then made to move it, but couldn’t get it to budge from its spot until she tucked a finger under the base and it popped free. 

 

Caleb shifted slightly in place. Before, he’d mostly only been masturbating to the thought of more human men, but he’d been traveling with several very attractive, very much not human men for some time now, and he was starting to develop interests in bigger toys. He had mostly just experimenting with using both his fingers and his current dildo, but that only got him so far.

 

Seeming to sense his interest and apprehension, the shop keep looked around the shop for a moment and then leaned in to whisper to Caleb low enough that only him and Jester could hear. “I actually have one in the back with a small, harmless defect. A little bubble in the middle of the suction cup, far away from anywhere that would be inside you. If you buy that one, it’ll be discounted 25%, and I’ll take off an additional ten for both of you if your friend buys hers with an enchantment.”

 

Which was how Caleb ended up buying another, bigger dildo along with the strawberry lube. It came in a discreet black bag with a drawstring, which he tucked into his backpack. 

 

He and Jester headed back to the tavern in time for dinner, and Jester talked openly about her new toy over the meal. Beau was curious, despite admitting that penetrative sex wasn’t really her cup of tea, and Jester ended up digging it out of her haversack. The rainbow dick was placed in the middle of the table where most members of the Nien looked it over. Yasha didn’t seem really all that interested, though she did peek. Caleb, who had already seen it, wasn’t paying much attention to it until Jester whispered “Hupperdook” to it and it started buzzing across the table towards him. Caleb lifted his plate to avoid getting synthetic dick in his food, and Jester laughed as she pulled it towards herself, whispering the word again to turn it off. 

 

“Aww, it likes you, Caleb,” Molly teased.

 

“Caleb got one, too,” Jester stage whispered loud enough that the whole table could hear, and Caleb glared at her. “Well, not the exact same one. His isn’t enchanted, but it can stick to things! Show them, Caleb!”

 

“No.”

 

“C’mon, Caleb, Jester showed us hers,” Beau complained at his quick answer.

 

“Absolutely not.”

 

“We already know you masturbate, Caleb. And we’ve all seen your dick, what's so different about this?” Jester pouted.

 

“Knowing I masturbate and seeing what I masturbate with are two different things,” Caleb stood, and downed the rest of his drink. He handed what was left of his food to Nott, who happily accepted it. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go masturbate.”

 

Fjord choked on his bite of food, and Caduceus patted his back. Jester and Beau booed him as he turned towards the stairs and away from them. As he was heading upstairs, he heard the rest of the table having a hushed, heated discussion.

 

Once in his room, Caleb locked his door. The girls had already stated that they would be having a sleepover in their room, so he wasn’t worried about shutting out Nott. Caleb tossed his bag onto his bed, and began to undress. 

 

Once naked with his things in a neat pile at the end of his bed, he climbed up onto it and started digging through his bag. First, he pulled out his regular dildo, then the lube, and then the bigger, pink dildo he’d bought earlier that day. He hadn’t quite realized just how big the toy was until it was side by side with his old one. It was at least an inch and a half longer than the human one, and the head was easily double the width of the other’s head. This would take some time and prep. Thankfully, Caleb had time.

 

His own cock was already half hard at the prospect, and he poured out a drop or two of the lube into his hand to begin stroking himself. Immediately, he was hit with the smell of strawberries. Caleb wondered just how strongly this would smell to, say, Caduceus, who had a more powerful sense of smell. The idea had him choking back a moan as he worked himself up. He had wanted the firbolg since shortly after they had met, but lately he’d found himself feeling more intensely about Caduceus. The very idea of him being close enough to smell the strawberries on Caleb while the human was masturbating was...tantalizing.

 

When his dick was properly coated, he switched hands, taking some of the lube to prep his asshole and the more human dildo. He got up two three fingers before he reached for the toy. Four would have prepared him more thoroughly, but he liked a bit of a stretch when it came to inserting the toy in himself. He slowly pushed the head inside his ass, seating himself fully on it, when he had an idea.

 

Caleb took his pillow and folded it in half, straddling it so he was spread over it, and maneuvered his dildo so it’s base rested against the surface. He gave an experimental bounce and his toes curled as it hit his prostate easily with the change of angle. Fuck, how he wanted this to be real, to be Caduceus under him while he rode the virginity out of him.

 

In no time at all, between his hand on his cock and the toy in his asshole, Caleb was close. He eyed the pink toy, already feeling like his current toy was a little inadequate for the itch he felt deep in his bones. Caleb knew he needed more prep before he could take it, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t play with it yet. He leaned forward to grab it, and after examining it’s base for a moment, he stuck the toy to the wall, running his lube soaked hand over it a few times before licking it. Sure enough, it didn’t just smell like strawberries.

 

There was absolutely no way he would be able to fit the head in his mouth, it was far too large, but simply licking it and sucking on the very tip was enough for him. Caleb imagined looking up and seeing that tumbling cascade of pink hair, those beautiful pink eyes locking with his own, pupils blown out, and that was all Caleb needed to push himself over the edge.

 

Caleb fell forward onto his free hand as his body was wracked with waves of pleasure and he let out a strangled cry. Normally, he’d pull out the toy now. He was over-sensitive after orgasms, and it would sometimes border on painful to have a dick up his ass, but today he had a goal. So he left it in, panting softly as he focused on coming down from his high.

 

When he finally felt like he was okay, Caleb reached down with his come smeared hand, using his own fluids as lube to push a finger alongside the toy. It felt a little tight, but not painful yet, so he began wriggling the finger around, making room for another. The second was a tighter fit yet, and slightly painful, but he repeated the process, spreading his fingers apart to stretch himself more thoroughly this time. The third had him letting out a small sob. He was so ready for his new toy, so ready to feel something inside him that felt more like what he imagined Caduceus felt like.

 

Finally, he pulled his fingers and the toy out, and lubed up the larger toy. For a moment he considered how he wanted this fantasy to go, then hooked a finger under the base to lose it from the wall, and placed it a bit lower on the surface. He turned so his back was to the wall, and used a hand to direct the pink dildo towards his now very empty hole. His cock twitched half heartedly in interest at being filled again, fuller this time.

 

At first, he could only get the very tip inside, even that stretching him a little more than he had prepared for. But it felt so good, even just that little amount. Caleb’s dick began to fill again, and he rocked gently back onto the toy. He stayed that way for a while, just pleasuring himself with the tip and the idea of more to come.

 

When the head popped in entirely, Caleb yelped in surprise, other hand gripping his cock fiercely to avoid spilling over just that. He moaned helplessly as he moved some on the cock attached to the wall, the bulbous head dragging over his sensitive inner walls. Slowly, he lowered his upper half until he was resting on one elbow, changing how the dick inside him was pressing against him, and began moving his hips again, other hand stroking his now fully erect penis.

 

His second orgasm took longer, his tolerance built up some from before, allowing him to take more of the dick. The more he sunk down on it, the further it stretched him with it’s girth. He had fallen forward, resting his head on his arm and drooling some on it as he worked his hips and hands faster, chasing release. For the second time during this, he felt the size suddenly drop to a thinner, but still very thick part of the toy. The hand on his cock moved to his hole, finding he’d sunk all the way down to the base of the toy, his rim now pressing against a groove just above the base. He felt so full, fuller than he’d ever been. Experimentally, he attempted to pull forward, off the toy, and felt the toy stretching him again on its way out. When he was stretched tight again over the thickest part of the dick, Caleb felt his second orgasm suddenly hit him with a loud cry, muffled only by his own arm.

 

When he had finally stopped clenching around the toy, he pulled himself forward and off the toy, the tip popping out of him almost painfully. He laid gasping for breath, drenched in sweat, half in his own mess as he recovered. He found that while he was, overall, more satisfied with this size, he still wished he got the sensation of come inside him, leaking out of his abused hole. Caduceus would absolutely lick him clean, and he shuddered at the thought.

 

Maybe that shop had some with come tubes. Or maybe he would just have to confront Caduceus about wanting to jump his bones.

 

Right now, though, Caleb needed rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is going to be about Caduceus.


End file.
